


Jaeger's Lament

by Soliya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But Levi takes the prize, Everyone after the Jaeger booty, Everyone gets focus though sorta, Housewife Eren, Jealous!Levi, M/M, Oblivious!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliya/pseuds/Soliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is excited about his college debut, but due to an error on his part, he's forced to room in a boarding house nearby campus. He clashes with Eren who's there as the landlady, but soon falls for the green eyed male. But there are many rivals... His own best friend Marco, the formidable childhood friend Armin, the bit too touchy-feely Erwin, and of course the strongest of them all, Eren's husband Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaeger's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Severe writer's block for An Aimless Masquerade so I decided to write a less serious fic to get me going. Except I'm not really good at comedy. To be honest, I just wanted to write about everyone competing for Eren's affections though his heart has already been won by Levi. I have no idea what to title this so I just went with the first thing that popped into my mind and though it's dumb, I'll go with that I guess.

Jean Kirstein was a man of esteemed stature with the enviable ability of being able to stay calm in any sort of situation. Any.

Much to the embarrassment of his friends and family, he was still in the middle of his rebellious teen phase. Distrusting of authority, hater of all things hipster (though his friends claim he’s just as hipster as the innocent bystanders he so often berates), and an oh so edgy teen you can’t find just anywhere. His face was a bit long for some girls’ tastes (if Connie was here, he would be promptly punched for yelling horseface), but there was no doubt that Jean Kirstein was THE man.

But, that’s not the end to Jean Kirstein’s wonderful qualities. While he had a sharp tongue and spoke more often before he thought than he should, he was usually the only one levelheaded enough to make important decisions at crucial moments. There had been a countless number of times he had saved his friends’ asses whenever they stirred up shit. Oh yes, he was born to be a leader.

So, how his long face was so easily showing the state of shock he was in right now is extremely harmful to his reputation as the cool guy ™.

But, who could blame the poor lad? It takes a person with an even stronger set of steel nerves to take in the scene in front of Jean Kirstein and his trusted best friend Marco Bott without fainting from shock. Actually, Jean Kirstein should be promptly awarded a medal for not screaming the moment their virgin eyes saw what was unfolding before them. For the sight in front of them was no ordinary sight.

In front of Jean Kirstein and BFF was a man, albeit a very handsome one. Wait, no homo, Jean screams. He’s just commenting, no deeper meaning, pinky swear.

Yes, Jean Kirstein the epitome of heterosexuality.

But a certain thought flashed through his mind when he saw this man in front of him. It would have lasted longer than a flash if it wasn’t for what the guy was wearing.

 

Pink apron.

 

.......Why this......

 

* * *

 

 

**1 hour before**

“Are you sure about this place, Marco?” Jean complained to his best friend as he continued to navigate his Honda through the snaky roads.

“I’m telling you, it’ll be fine.” Marco laughed while taking out a bottle of water from his backpack. He held it up to Jean. “Water?”

“Nah, can’t you see I’m driving? This road’s so damn curvy, I feel like if I mess up even once we’ll both die or something.”

“That’s why I told you to not take this road...” Marco sighed. Jean had been too stubborn to admit his mistake when he turned onto the wrong road and continued on, his GPS leading the way.

The two were currently on their way to the dorm they would both be living in for their freshman year of college. Best friends since middle school, they had both gotten accepted into the same college—Sina University—and were set on another 4 years of being best bros.

Excelling in both the arts and sciences, Sina University was one of the top ranked colleges in the country. A strong focus was placed on the individuality and independence of each student so the school worked almost as its own society within the society of elites in Sina which was famous for its extraordinarily high property prices and the name value of its high profile residents.

Jean was admitted as a business major and Marco for biology. Sina had its set of impressive alumnis with ties all over the financial world so Jean was sure the rest of his life was secure as long as he could make a good impression and leave good grades. Piece of cake, right? Marco on the other hand was more into helping others and was attracted to the University for its extensive research into genetically modified crops and organisms. Always the first to volunteer for the sake of others, Marco came to the school with hopes of improving the lifestyles of people all over the world.

Education check, school reputation check, alumni pool check, hot girls check, new and refreshing school life CHECK. Oh yes, life was going to be awesome.

If it wasn’t for one thing: they messed up on their housing applications. And you know what happens when you mess up on your housing application when you turned it in so near the deadline.

Onto the bottom of the pile you go.

Jean Kirstein and BFF were unable to secure on-campus housing for their freshman year.

“I still can’t believe there is literally no room on-campus! Like honestly!? What the hell are they doing with their money!?” Jean grumbled while still twisting and turning through the bumpy road.

About a month before school started, Jean had gotten an email from the housing department of the university notifying him of his situation. He promptly almost fainted. He had called in and asked how high the chances were for him being able to secure a spot last-minute, but the lady on the phone sounded troubled while telling him in an apologetic tone that it was quite unlikely.

The admissions office had apparently admitted a lot more international students this year on top of overall increasing the amount of admitted students because their yield of registered students last year was apparently disappointing. But then the number of students accepting their offer of admission was higher than expected and there was a severe housing shortage on-campus. Without enough time to build more dorms, the school had placed a strict policy of anyone who had made an error in their application or turned it in late lost their guarantee of freshman housing. Which meant Jean had to find off-campus housing.

Slamming his face into his pillow, Jean almost felt like crying then. How was he going to make any friends besides Marco when he doesn’t meet with all of them like other dorm students do? What if he ends up being a loner for the rest of his life? Fraternities? Girls? Social life!? Scratch that, just how was he going to find a place to stay for the entire school year with only a month before the school year started!? Sina was an expensive place to live in so the rent must be off the charts, especially for apartments close to school.

Ugh, Jean was officially screwed.

Until Marco called. Like an angel in disguise, Marco called right when Jean was at his greatest need.

“So I was wondering if you wanted to live off-campus with me? I actually have a friend who said his landlord would be willing to take us in and the place is actually really nice and super close-by.” Marco excitedly explained to him about the boarding house that was located a mere 10 minute drive away from the university.

“YES.” Jean didn’t really need the explanations. For that rent and location, there was no way he would refuse.

 

So that brings us to now. Jean Kirstein and BFF on their way to their home for the school year in Jean’s Honda.

Staring at the map app on his phone, Marco gave Jean directions. “Aah, turn right...not now...not this one...Yeah, here! Right!” Marco was not the best person to be giving directions.

Turning into the street, Jean took around at the surrounding trees and houses, no scratch that, mansions. Damn, Sina people really were rich.

Huge mansions with gates, tall walls that oppressively keep you out and the rich guys in, and security guards and everything. It was like taking a stroll through Beverly Hills. And this was the kind of area they were going to live in for the year?

“Uh...So who is this friend of yours?” Jean asked. Was Marco some sort of secret rich kid? His friend certainly seemed loaded or at least had connections to some loaded people. Their rent must be pocket change to the landlord.

“Do you remember Armin? It’s him.”

“ARMIN!? Dude, I haven’t talked to him like since he graduated.” Jean recalled the blonde bob headed kid.

Well, he can’t really call Armin a kid when Armin was 4 years older than them. He had been a senior when they were freshmen at their high school. Marco had been particularly closer to him as they had both worked at a local bookstore throughout the year till Armin graduated.

“Oh yeaaaah, he goes to Sina too!”

So Armin was the one who hooked them up. But, Armin himself wasn’t rich and didn’t seem like the type to know anyone who was…Just how did he meet their landlord?

“Well, he’s a graduate student now. Still at Sina though.” Marco smiled. “He apparently lived in the place we’re gonna be staying at for 2 years now. This’ll be his 3rd.”

“Phew, without him, our asses would be grilled. There’s no way I can afford any of the apartments around here.”

“True that. But anyway, I’m glad that I messed up my application.” Jean looked at Marco puzzled. It was a sweet deal, but Jean would much rather live on-campus where it’s easy to meet new people and chicks. And party. Gotta party up to make up for the 4 years he spent studying his ass off to get into here.

Marco ignored Jean’s look and just laughed to himself. “Ah, looks like we’re here!”

Jean turned his attention to back in front of him and almost slammed the accelerator. In front of them was the end of the block. And there was the biggest mansion in the whole neighborhood.

Yup, Jean Kirstein would not even be considered a speck of dust to whoever owned that mansion.

“Holy. Shit.” That was all he could say. Seriously, holy shit.

Parking in front of it, Jean just kept on staring at it. While it was huge, it wasn’t tasteless in its sense with a pleasant on the eyes paint job and fancy architecture. Oh damn, is that a fountain!? Jean was starting to get nervous. If he broke something in there, he’d probably not be able to pay it back even if he worked his entire life.

Marco left behind the frozen Jean inside the car and briskly walked up to the door.

“Wa, dude, wait for me!” Once he realized he was left alone in the car, Jean scrambled to catch up to him. “Don’t ring the doorbell yet! My heart isn’t ready!”

Not very fitting of the brave Jean.

But Marco was a dear and waited till Jean calmed down to press the doorbell.

“Okay! Yeah, who the hell cares if they’re hella rich? I’m Jean Kirstein!” Saying something quite big for how he really is, Jean pressed the doorbell himself because he’s Jean Kirstein. Picture of bravery.

But all that preparation of his heart went to waste when he saw just who opened the door.

He was half-expecting some maid or butler to answer so when a pair of bright green (blue? Green? Screw it, men can’t see that many colors anyway, it’s green!) appeared, he was a bit more than startled.

Showing those pearly whites, the man who answered the door beamed at the two. “Welcome, Marco! And you must be uh, Jean, right? Nice to meet you! I’m Eren Jaeger!”

 

Smile.

 

 

Oh shit, Jean felt something stir in his heart. He stole a glance at Marco and was appalled to see Marco was…blushing! Now, this is Marco we’re talking about. Marco as in the guy who couldn’t even tell he was being hit on when a girl blatantly shoved her chest his way. As in, the guy who politely turned down everyone who asked him to their high school prom to just go as friends with Jean and a couple of their other friends. By the way, Jean had a date mind you! He’s quite charming if he had to say himself.

“Um, pleasure’s all mine.” You dumbass! Jean slapped himself in his mind as he reached out for Eren’s outstretched hand. How old are you? 60? But this Eren guy’s hand is super soft…No homo.

“Um, make yourself home! Aha, well, it IS your home from now on.” Eren laughed again and Jean felt his heart skip a few beats. No, Jean Kirstein! You are straight! You are the epitome of heterosexuality! Just because this guy is hot as hell with those huge, beauti—stop that, green eyes, lean yet muscular body, and just how perfectly he suits that pink apron, does not mean that you’re suddenly swinging that way! Get a hold of yourself! You want to meet hot babes in college! Not hit on your landlord! If Eren was their landlord, Jean wasn’t really sure. But anyway! Jean decided to abandon these thoughts.

“Aah, Marco, Jean! You’re finally here!” It was Armin who was walking down the massive staircase with a book in his arms.

In the past 4 years they haven’t seen Armin, he’s gotten…tall, pretty handsome. No longer sporting a blonde bob, his hair had grown longer and was pulled back into a short, loose ponytail. His baby face that he always complained about was gone and his face had transformed into that of a grown man. Also, with those 6 or 7 extra inches of height, Jean was sure women wouldn’t leave him alone. Damn, puberty, no matter how late you were, you did a good job.

He pulled Marco and Jean into a hug while Eren just stood their laughing at their surprised faces. Jean was 5’9” and Marco was 5’10”, but Armin was now about the same level if not taller.

“Shocked, right? He had a growth spurt around 2 years ago. Felt like he passed me in an instant.” Eren remarked while admiring how tall Armin was now. “Sucks for me, I’ve been stuck at 5’7” since high school. Those days of giving you noogies are over, Armin!”

“Wait...So does that mean you went to the same high school as us too?” Jean asked. It seemed that Armin’s connection was Eren, but he never recalled meeting him though.

“Rose Academy, right? Yup, yup. But I’m 2 years older than Armin so it’s not strange that you never met me. Marco I met when I dropped by the bookstore Armin was working at.” Eren grinned and stuck up his hands in a peace sign. “By the way, my alma mater is Sina too so I’m your senior in life! If you got any problems or something, let me know, I might be able to help.”

For how young Eren looked, Jean couldn’t imagine that he was 2 years older than even Armin. That meant he’s 6 years older than they were. He felt slightly disappointed their ages were so apart, but quickly snapped himself out of it. Disappointed? No way, no way.

“Let’s stop standing around in the entrance and get your guys’ stuff in. Need help?” Eren started to step outside of the door, but Armin quickly wrapped his arms around Eren’s shoulders.

Wait. What.

Jean dropped his mouth. Armin was really close to Eren. Like more than friend level. Were these two like that? He turned to Marco, but Marco was looking at the two with almost jealous eyes. Oh Jesus, you too?

“Armin?” Eren turned his head and looked up at Armin with his green eyes shining brightly in the light.

Armin gulped down whatever thoughts were storming on within him and simply smiled. “Look at what you’re wearing. Want to go out like that?”

Eren looked down at his outfit and suddenly went bright red. “Oh shit, I forgot I was still wearing this!”

He quickly moved away from Armin and tried untying the apron, but found he was having a hard time and grew redder by the second. Armin was about to step forward offering to help, but Marco got there first.

“Here, Eren, let me help you.” Smiling a typical, sweet Marco-esque smile, he got closer than needed to simply untie a knot Jean thought. With the distance between the two, Eren could probably feel Marco’s breath creeping on the back of his neck.

“Ah, thanks, Marco!” Eren seemed unaware of how close he was and simply gave him a grateful smile, the blush still on his cheeks.

Jean peaked at Armin and froze in fear. Was Armin always this scary?

“All done.” Marco announced after taking his sweet time untying the knot. With Eren’s back still in front of him, he placed his hands on Eren’s shoulders where Armin had slung his arms around earlier as if trying to overwrite Armin’s mark with his own.

Jean could almost taste the tension between the two. How will Jean survive living an entire year under this roof where two of inhabitants are fighting for the affection of the landlord? Damn it, Jean, why did you mess up on your application!?

“Okay, let’s go get your stuff!” Completely unaware of the competition for his affections going on right in front of him, Eren waltzed out of the door and to Jean’s car.

Jean quietly followed after while avoiding the other two who soon followed.

As soon as all their stuff was moved into their respective rooms, the four settled down into the living room. The inside of the mansion was just as impressive as the outside, but it didn’t reek of rich guy as Jean thought it would. It was as homely as a huge mansion could get. Their rooms were big with beds and various pieces of furniture already so Jean was thankful for that. He would have had to hire a professional mover to move his furniture from his house which would have cost a fortune if Marco hadn’t informed him that the landlord would provide for them.

On the larger couch sat Eren sandwiched by Armin and Marco while Jean sat all by his lonesome on the single couch on the side. Jean looked at Marco smiling so much and that look in his eyes! Ugh, it screams man in love! How long have you felt that way for? Don’t tell me 4 years?

Unable to stand this atmosphere, Jean was about to get up to go to the restroom when Eren stood up first.

Oh, Jean thought to himself. Is he finally gonna say something about the two guys all over him?

“I’m gonna make us some tea. Are you guys fine with just some black tea? I’m on a black tea high lately!”

Nope, he was in the wrong for even hoping.

Marco smiled. “I’d love whatever you want, Eren.”

Armin smiled even wider. “Whatever you make is delicious, Eren. I especially liked that blend you made the other day. I think it was ginger peach black tea?”

At his words, Eren brightened up and Armin smirked in Marco’s direction as if saying, take that. He was showing off how he’s been living with Eren for so long.

“Really? Levi said he really liked it too!”

At the mention of this “Levi”, both Armin and Marco’s smiles noticeably stiffened. Who? Who is this Levi? Another competitor? He seems like a strong suitor considering how they both looked frustrated at the mention of his name.

But, of course, Eren was completely oblivious to the complicated hearts of men in love and skipped into the kitchen to prepare the tea.

And of course, leaving Jean to feel a little bit more than awkward.

Don’t leave me, he wanted to scream. He was tempted to go into the kitchen as well and offer his help, but he was scared of the consequences of being alone with Eren.

Yeah, those two looked kind, but when they get mad, they get mad. Always be wary of the nice ones.

“......So...got the hots for a certain someone?” Unable to stand the silence any longer, Jean spoke out. Kind of, no, really regretting what he said the moment it left his mouth.

“Eren’s my best friend, Jean.” Armin simply smiled.

“He’s also my friend.” Marco replied.

The atmosphere got a little less tense and Jean breathed a sigh of relief. He did not want to end up as the side character of some soap opera. Love triangle all under one roof! Nope, not the kind of drama he needs.

“Uhhh, okaaay...I was just...feeling a bit awkward...that’s all.” Really awkward, but no need to provoke them.

Looking a little sheepish, Armin rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, that was kind of childish of me. Sorry, Marco. Even though I’m totally fine with you guys moving in, it’s been pretty much just me and Eren for a while so I guess I was just getting overprotective of this place.”

“No, it was immature of me too. I was just kind of on a high from seeing Eren after so long.”

Wait, Jean thinks. They’re basically saying they do got the hots for him.

“Yup, the real enemy isn’t each other after all…” Armin’s face darkened as did Marco’s.

“Agreed...” The mood suddenly got dark.

“Uh, I don’t really get it, but good luck?” Jean was clueless but was just glad to see the two of them still getting along.

It had been fun hanging out with the three of them when Armin still was a senior so he was glad they could still act normal with each other despite the time gap.

Just then, Eren came in like a beam of sunshine. Eren, I don’t like you that way, but you are a savior, Jean thought to himself.

“Here you go~. Blackberry sage black tea! Blackberries from our garden, white sage, and black tea leaves. Enjoy.”

Eren placed a cup of steaming hot tea in front of each person and then sat down in his place between Armin and Marco with his own cup. Holding the cup carefully with both hands, he puffed out his cheeks to blow softly on the tea.

After taking a small sip, he looked at Jean with those huge eyes of his. “So, Jean. What are you gonna major in?”

“Ah? Me? Um, I’m a business major.” Jean was startled that Eren would talk to him instead of the other two.

“Hmm, business, huh. Then Levi might be able to help you out. He’s one of the heads of Recon Corps, you ever hear of them?” Eren looked a bit proud while Armin and Marco grimaced slightly.

“Recon Corps!? Are you serious!? Weren’t they like number 3 on Fortune 100 last year!? They’ve only been established for 4 years too.”

Happy that Jean was so excited about the company Levi worked at, Eren couldn’t hold back his laugh. “Yeah! Levi’s amazing! He and a couple of his friends founded it back then and now look at them. Well, that’s why he could buy this mansion.”

“Wait, so this Levi is the landlord? Not you?” Jean was surprised. He had thought Eren was the landlord, but it makes sense now that he thinks about it. Eren didn’t really look like the type to be swimming in cash. He acted too...normal? Not that it was a bad thing. Jean felt more comfortable that way.

“Haha, no way I could buy a mansion this big with my paintings.” Eren chuckled before taking another long sip of his tea. Jean noticed that his cheeks were slightly red.

“So what do you do?” Jean was curious.

Since Eren still had a mouth full of tea, Armin took the liberty of answering. “Eren’s an artist.”

“He’s really good too. He even won a couple of contests.” Marco complimented Eren and Eren smiled even with his cheeks round from the tea still in them. Marco laughed while poking at them.

“Muu, what are you doing!?” Eren pouted when he finally swallowed all the tea. “What if I spit it all in your face? Want me to do that?”

Eren reached out and gulped more tea when Jean opened his big fat mouth.

“But can you really call that a job? I mean, no offense, but you know how tough the economy is right now. In a way, I respect you, there’s no way I’d try making a living as an artist.” He really had no intentions of insulting Eren. He just said his true thoughts plan and clear, but it seemed to offend the three giggling amongst themselves.

Armin and Marco froze and gave Jean good hard looks while Eren looked absolutely furious.

He swallowed his tea and stood up from the couch. “Who the hell do you think are to look down on artists? I’m doing what I love, what’s so wrong about that!?”

Jean had to admit his fiery green eyes looked even more stunning when he was mad, but it really wasn’t the time to be admiring his looks.

“Dude, I didn’t mean to offend you. I was just saying what I thought.” Jean held up his hands in a way of making peace.

“Well you did offend me! And all the other artists in the world!” Eren wouldn’t back down and that started to piss off Jean.

“Maybe if you were actually working a legit job, you wouldn’t feel so offended, huh! Come on, be a useful member of society!”

That blew Eren’s short fuse.

Eren lunged forward and Jean grabbed Eren’s shirt while they started a small fight. Panicking, Marco and Armin tried to separate the two, but both sides wouldn’t let up.

It was only the sound of the doorbell that stopped them all. Eren backed off and straightened out his clothes before wordlessly walking towards to entrance way.

Once they confirmed Eren was out of ear-shot, Armin and Marco began scolding Jean.

“That was out of line, even for you, Jean.” Marco looked unusually upset with Jean.

“What? Are you gonna say I’m wrong? It’s hard being an artist in today’s economy. Not everyone’s gonna make it. What is he gonna do if he’s not one of those who do? I’m thinking about his future when I said that.” Jean defended himself. He wanted to shout that they were only on Eren’s side because they held feelings for him.

“Yeah, but there’s a way to say your opinion without hurting the feelings of others. And you haven’t even seen Eren’s paintings yet. Don’t rule him out and deny him what he loves without knowing him properly.” Armin had a point Jean had to admit and he was starting to feel a heavy feeling of guilt in his stomach.

Way to go, Jean. Mess up on your first day here.

“I’ll go apologize to him.”

Armin and Marco smiled. Ah, they really are like angels when they’re not mad.

“We’ll go with you. Let’s go.” The three walked towards to the entrance way, but were shocked by the sight that greeted them.

Jean felt like he’s had enough surprises today to last his whole year.

In the entrance way was some tall, blonde man hugging Eren. Dressed impeccably in a sharp suit, the man snuggled his face into Eren’s neck, causing him to giggle. Was this the Levi Armin and Marco were so wary of?

“Oh stop it, Erwin! You’re, haha, tickling me!” Eren managed to cry out before bursting into a fit of giggles again.

Guess not. But that means, plus 1 to the list of competitors for Eren Jaeger’s heart. What a popular man you are, Eren. I’d politely refuse to be in your position though.

“Erwin!” Armin cried out before wedging between them.

Eren started wiping the tears from his eyes and grinned at the taller male. He had to be at least 6 feet. But, damn, Jean had to say he was good-looking too with his strong jaw and neatly styled blonde hair and cunning blue eyes. Not to mention suit! Unlike Marco and Armin who were dressed in casual clothes, Erwin was dressed in a full suit and was the spitting image of a successful business man. Was it a requirement to be extremely attractive to court this apron wearing green eyed guy?

“I was just checking on how you were doing. Levi hasn’t been home in a while, right? He’s so bad, leaving you all alone like this.” Erwin cooed before getting really too close to Eren and slyly wrapping his arm around Eren’s shoulders like Armin had done earlier. He even had the nerve to lower one of his hands and rub the middle of Eren’s back.

Eren looked down a little depressed. “Yeah…He’s been on a lot of business trips so I know he’s too busy to come home, but I wish he’d come every once in a while…”

“Haha, can’t be helped. He’s the star of our company after all.” Erwin’s eyes twinkled. Jean had a sinking feeling he’s the same type of person as Armin and Marco. Nice facade, but super cunning.

Oh man. The race for Eren Jaeger is a tough one indeed.

“You’re the one who sent him on all those business trips.” Jean heard Armin mutter under his breath.

Yup, 100% confirmed. No signs of mercy in this fight.

“Ah, it seems you have some new residents. Let me introduce myself, I’m Erwin Smith.” He smiled and gave Jean and Marco his business card.

Jean’s eyeballs nearly fell out of their sockets. CEO of Recon Corps!?

Seeing their shocked faces, Erwin laughed. “Haha, as you can see, I’m with Recon Corps. If any of you need anything, feel free to ask me for any advice.”

Still mad at Jean for before, Eren glared at Jean then suddenly smiled to himself. “Hey, Erwin. Jean here’s a business major. I think he’d loooove to hear about how you and Levi founded Recon Corps. It’ll be a good lesson for him.”

Realizing Eren’s intent, Armin simply stayed quiet and patted Jean on the back. “Good luck. Erwin talks a lot.”

All of them made their way back into the living room and Eren quickly left to prepare more tea for Erwin and any refills. This left three men vying for the same man’s attention plus Jean alone. Erwin started talking about the tales of the founding of the company while Armin looked bored and Marco and Jean tried looking attentive to be polite. He was like a grandpa with how long and fondly he talked about his past.

The three of them looked at each other desperately trying to find some excuse to end his mini-lecture, but before they got the chance to take any action, Erwin suddenly stopped talking.

“If you’ll excuse me, I must go to the restroom.” Erwin nodded at the three before getting up and walking off.

As soon as he left the room, the three of them breathed out sighs of relief.

“...Is he always like that?” Marco tried not sounding rude, but he was pretty worn out from all the complicated terms and almost unbelievable events the CEO spoke of.

“Mm, most of the time. He’s a really charismatic person; he’s just not a very good storyteller. He’s apparently not like that when trying to motivate his workers though.” Armin scratched his cheek.

“Ugh, forget that. Eren’s totally pissed off at me. It’s my first day here too…What should I do, Armin?” Jean pleaded to the blonde.

“The only thing you can do is apologize, right? If you want, we can go and have you apologize now. Yeah, actually, let’s do that!” Armin suddenly looked motivated in having Eren forgive Jean. Or rather, he just doesn’t want to be here when Erwin gets back.

They walked into the kitchen with Jean leading the pack, so ready to apologize his ass off.

Yeah, Jean Kirstein is a man who doesn’t go back on his words! He’ll apologize, damn it!

Except no one in this house is normal and straight and god damn it, Erwin get your hands off Eren!

Erwin was not in the restroom, but in the kitchen, uncomfortably close to Eren as he prepared the tea. Eren…There has to be a limit to how dense you can be. How can you not notice that old man there wants to get in your pants!? He’s all over you!

But no. Those innocent green eyes don’t suspect a single thing. Jean wanted to cry.

“Oh, you guys! What’s up?” Eren noticed them come in and stopped what he was doing to go wash his hands, much to Erwin’s disappointment.

“Uh...we were just wondering where Erwin went. He was taking a long time in the restroom, so we got worried.” Marco quickly rambled out an excuse. Armin gave him a small thumbs up. Way to look like Erwin had to take a long shit.

“Oh, well, he’s been here for a while.” Eren looked up at the taller blonde who was smiling kindly at Eren but not so kindly at the three who just came into the kitchen. “Well, I’m done anyway.”

“Here, Eren. Let me.” Ever the gentleman, Erwin took the tray full of cups with steaming tea in them from Eren’s hands.

“Oh, but you’re our guest. I couldn’t!” Eren tried taking the tray away from him. “Ah!”

The tray fell onto the floor and the cups smashed all over. Armin, Marco, and Jean were all far away enough that nothing reached them, but after a pause, they all shouted out Eren’s name.

In the corner of the kitchen was Erwin who was embracing Eren with his entire body. Some parts of his back looked wet, probably from the tea, but Eren himself looked safe.

“E...Erwin...” Eren looked shell shocked and could only stammer out Erwin’s name. Gradually he started panicking though. “Your back! Are you alright!? No, of course you aren’t! Um, ice pack! No, hospital! You should go to the hospital!”

“Eren, calm down.” Erwin took each of Eren’s cheeks in his hands and forcibly made him stare at him. The distance between their faces was mere inches. “I’m alright, okay. Luckily I was wearing multiple layers, so I’m fine. All I need to do is take off my jacket. Don’t worry.”

“But, but, that suit is probably really expensive too…And are you sure you’re not hurt?” Eren didn’t resist Erwin’s touch and looked up at him with those wide green eyes of his.

Meanwhile the 3 at the entrance way of the kitchen were frozen in shock. Jean from suddenly being shown this homo love scene and Armin and Marco from the shock of losing Eren to a guy like that!

“Yes, I’m sure. Anyway, to me, your safety is my biggest priority. Thank god you’re safe.” And with that Erwin looked like he was pondering whether on kissing Eren right there but instead decided on just pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m glad you’re safe, Eren.”

“...Thank you for saving me, Erwin.” Eren finally said with his head resting on Erwin’s shoulder. He absentmindedly gazed at the broken tea cups. Then, he gasped.

“What’s wrong?” Jean snapped out of his stupor. Yeah, people are free to love who they want to love. He was just shocked that it would happen right in front of the other rivals. Ooh, it’s gonna be awkward later…

 

 

“That cup! It’s Levi’s favorite!”

 

 

“””“.....................................................”””””

 

 

Eren Jaeger. Jean wrote in his little mind memo. Cannot read the mood.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A couple hours after Erwin had left, Jean finally took the chance to call out Eren alone.

“...What?” He obviously looked displeased. Jean felt his motivation go down a bit, but willed himself on. There’s no way he’s scared of Eren hating him forever! No way!

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, Jean struggled with how to start off.

“If you’re not gonna say something, I’m going to go make dinner.” Eren was about to walk past him when Jean grabbed Eren’s wrist to hold him back. Eren’s already huge eyes got even bigger and they both stared at each other for a moment in silence.

“Eren...” Jean looked serious.

“W, what?” It had been the first time Eren had seen him look so serious since they had just met so he was a bit surprised.

“I’m sorry about what I said earlier.”

“...About what?” Eren still looked a bit miffed.

“Oh come on, you know. About what I said how it’s a waste of time being an artist.” Jean wanted to bury his face in his hands. He hated apologizing, but he had to admit, he was in the wrong. There was a way to say things and he admitted he had lost his temper back then.

“...It’s fine. You’re not the only one who thinks that way and I’m in no position to change your opinion.” Eren refused to look Jean in the eye though and somehow that irritated him. Look at me. Show me those eyes of yours. He tugged on Eren’s wrist and forced him to face him.

“No, I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. I’m just a shitty talker, okay? I was just saying it out of concern, but it was a shitty way for me to say it and I shouldn’t have said something like that without even knowing you or your work so I’m apologizing because I seriously am in the wrong.”

Eren widened his eyes, but this time kept looking at Jean. He suddenly started laughing.

“Dude, what the hell? Is that how you act when someone’s seriously apologizing here!?” Jean’s face felt like it was on fire. Ahh, damn it, he shouldn’t have apologized!

“No, no, no, that’s not it. Ahaha, it’s just…it’s just…You’re a dumbass, you know that?” Eren grinned through the tears of laughter.

“W, what?” Jean was shocked. He didn’t expect to be called a dumbass all the sudden. Well, actually he did, but he didn’t expect to be called a dumbass in that tone of voice. Like he’s so happy. He could feel his face get even hotter. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Not me too. Not me too.

“It’s a good thing really. I like dumbasses because I’m a huge dumbass too, okay.” Eren wiped the tears out of his eye and held out his hand. “Truce?”

“...Truce.” Jean grinned and took Eren’s outstretched hand. Aah, his hand really is soft.

“But let me hit you at least once for it, okay.”

“Wait, what!? Hell no! You hit me after I said it so it’s already even!” Eren’s punch actually hurt so Jean started running away from him.

“But you hit me after that so I’m even for that. But you still owe me for what you said. Now let me at ya!” Eren laughed as he chased after Jean.

“Ah” Ah? Jean looked back and saw Eren starting to fall forward. He must have tripped on something. He saw that Eren’s right hand was instinctively trying to break his fall.

What if he injured his hand? He might be unable to paint for the rest of his life. No, would a fall from that height really do enough damage to hurt him for life? No, you can’t tell. The fact is that he might not be able to do what he loves. To do what he loves. Loves.

Before he knew it, Jean’s body was already leaping forward and trying to catch the falling Eren. With a crash, both of them fell to the floor.

“Ugh...” Jean groaned out. He opened open one of his eyes and saw Eren with both his eyes shut tightly in his arms. It seemed that he had managed to break Eren’s fall at least.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Jean collapsed onto the floor with Eren still in his arms.

“Haha, who’s the dumbass? You’re the one tripping over nothing.” Jean couldn’t help but laugh.

Eren finally opened up his eyes shakily and saw that he wasn’t injured. “Jean…”

He looked up into Jean’s face with a concerned look. Oh shit. Jean felt his heart beat go up. With how Eren’s face was pressed against his chest right now, he was scared he could hear it.

And, snaaap, what is this smell? It smells so good...Like spices and a faint touch of some fruity smell that Jean couldn't identify. He was tempted to take in a big whiff of it, but stopped himself when he realized that's kind of perverted. Kya, scandalous~ (In-his-mind-Connie teases).

And not just perverted. He wanted to smell another DUDE'S SMELL.

When did you start batting for the other side, Jean Kirstein?

No...No no no no no. He was straight…Epitome of heterosexuality, remember?

But Eren was pretty damn attractive and easy to talk to and a cool guy but really cute at the same time, but ack, what are you saying, Jean Kirstein!!

“Eren, Jean! Did something happen!?” Marco and Armin rushed into the entrance way where Jean and Eren had been. “......What are you doing, Jean?”

“Wait, no, it’s not what you think!” He tried defending himself.

Just then, the door to the mansion opened up and in stepped in a man of short stature. Though he was shorter than the average male, his looks were undeniably top class with sharp, gray eyes, neatly trimmed hair and a wrinkle-free suit. No one could deny that he was handsome, but it was all ruined by that glare on his face. A glare that could kill was a suitable name for it.

And he was glaring right at...Jean.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“...What are you doing to my wife?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
